


Tio Knows Best

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Background Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin interrupts Cisco's sofa Saturday with an important announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tio Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic parenthood theme  
> Prompt: "We are expecting." "Expecting what?"

"Caitlin!" Cisco initially smiles when he opens the door to see Caitlin standing there but his happiness quickly turns to suspicion. "There's no meta human emergency is there?"

Caitlin shakes her head. "Can't a friend just stop by?"

"Sure, sure." Cisco waves her in. "I just had visions of my sofa Saturday being interrupted by literal monsters, rather than the celluloid kind." He watches her as she takes off her coat, drops her purse on his couch. "So, what brings you by?" 

"I need to talk to you," she says. She's not sitting down so he doesn't either and she looks as nervous he's ever seen her. "About me and Joe." 

Cisco tilts his head. "You're not breaking up, are you?"

"No!" Shock and surprise war in her voice. "Why would we..."

"You're here on our only Saturday off, looking nervous, telling me you want to talk about Joe, what am I supposed to think?" 

"Not that!" 

"Well I'm glad. Because you know, you're my friend and so is he which would makes things like super-awkward when we're all working together." Caitlin looks incredulous and he adds, "Though of course, if I had to choose between you two, I would be Team Caitlin all the way." He pumps his fist in illustration and it makes her smile. 

"We're not breaking up, Cisco," she says and he waits, sensing the reason for her visit is near. "We're... well..." She takes a deep breath before she speaks again, each word said slowly, carefully, like its the first time she's ever said them. "We are expecting."

Cisco frowns. "Expecting what?"

She huffs, gives him the look that usually goes along with that noise, the one that asks how a smart guy like him can be such a dummy. 

Then the penny drops. 

Last week's stomach flu, the day before yesterday's bad sushi. How the coffee cup he got her as a gag Christmas gift has, for the last couple of weeks at work, remained unfilled on her desk. The whispered conversations, the worried eyes and chewed up bottom lip. 

"Shut up." He's powerless against the giggle of delight that bubbles up in his throat, claps his hands over his lips to keep it in. "No way! Seriously?"

Caitlin nods and she still looks nervous. "Yep."

Cisco makes a noise he would swear before witnesses that he's incapable of making and closes the distance between them, pulling her into a hug. "This is fantastic!" he says. "You are gonna be such a great mom, and we already know Joe's an awesome dad..." He suddenly realises she's shaking in his arms and he pulls back, frowning when he sees tears on her cheeks. "Wait, this is good news, right? I mean, I'm not gonna have to beat Joe up or anything, am I? Because not that it would end well for me, but you know, Team Caitlin and all, I totally would..."

She laughs softly as she wipes her eyes. "It is good news," she tells him and he leads her to his couch. "It's unplanned... God, Cisco, with everything in our lives, you think we'd plan to bring a baby into it? But once we found out..." She smiles and it's hard to say if it's happiness or tears making her eyes sparkle. "It's good news." She wipes her eyes again. "I wanted to tell you myself... Barry and Iris..."

Cisco's eyes widen. "How did they take it?" Because it's not like they had been a hundred percent supportive of Joe and Caitlin in the first place. 

"We're telling them at dinner tonight," Caitlin says and he blinks. 

"You're telling _me_... before you tell Barry and Iris?" 

Caitlin nods and looks down, bites her lip. Her cheeks flush pink as she says, "You're the first person I've told." 

Cisco's jaw works, but no words come out. When one finally does, it's a quiet, "Wow." 

Caitlin lifts her head, gives him a small smile. "I wanted to tell someone I knew would definitely be happy for me." 

He's unable to decide if his heart hurts because she had to consider that at all or if it's because he's so happy and honoured. It's easier to just pull her into a hug, kiss the top of her head. "You and Joe are gonna have a kickass kid," he tells her. "And Tio Cisco is available for babysitting duties any time... I can introduce the kid to Star Wars, let them know that Boba Fett is cool but Jar Jar Binks is so not..." He gasps threatrically.  "I can be the kid's very own Obi Wan Kenobi!"

Caitlin has by now dissolved into teary giggles. "I only understood half of that," she tells him. "But I love you, Cisco."

Cisco smiles. "I love you too, Caitlin."


End file.
